Sugar, Spice, and Everything Not Nice
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Batman, the crusader for justice, protecting the weak and punishing those who prey on the weak- well he's about to get a wake up call, some come in sheep's clothing and this wolf's got cute little blond pig-tails, and enough bite to go after him. Crossover with John Rain


**Sugar, Spice, and everything not nice**

**Crossover: **

Batman and John Rain

(More specifically Maria crossing over)

**Rating: **

T (Cursing)

**Summary: **

Batman, the crusader for justice, protecting the weak and punishing those who prey on the weak- well he's about to get a wake up call, some come in sheep's clothing and this wolf's got cute little blond pig-tails, and enough bite to go after him.

**Author's Note: **

I was building a Magic The Gathering deck and ended up with this idea out of the blue, so if it's a little strange well this is what happens when I get random ideas lol, It really doesn't have much of a plot to be honest, but Maria's in Gotham and well what would an assassin do in Gotham-or rather who would hire an assassin to kill Batman? Would like to note also that this Maria is a bit darker, I mean it is Batman after all.

A small child was crying, surrounded by three punks who by the looks of them were in their late teens early twenties. The child was clutching a bag to her chest and yelling for her mother, this senseless violence had been going on under my nose-well they were about to get something bigger than them. I swooped down and kicked the first punk, catching them all off guard. The second one came at me with a knife which I easily parried before punching him square in the face.

The third decided that it wasn't worth it and chose to run away from me. I knocked him to the ground as he pleaded with me to spare him. As if I killed, obviously this one hadn't been in Gotham very long. Returning to the little girl and making sure she hadn't been hurt she smiled; "Thank you mister." I nodded and looked away to shoot my wire to swing back up to the roof, only to find the little girl grabbing on to me and jabbing a needle into the seam between my armor and glove. I flinched away, what in gods name? The potent drugs kicked in and my vision went a little blurry, next thing I knew the little girl was leaning over me; "Nighty, Night batsy. Sweet dreams."

Maria's P.O.V

Go figure the Batman would be taken down so easily by me, I mean he wasn't exactly expecting to be attacked by a child now would he? I chuckled and my 'helpers' got the Bat to the van, I wasn't going to just kill him-I was suppose to bring him in for questioning by the man who hired me, and then they wanted me to kill the bat. Why they couldn't do it themselves beats me, I mean if you have the man tied up and at your mercy why wouldn't you just off him?

"Are you alright? Your nose is looking pretty gross." The guy glared at me as I smiled at him. "You know riling me up can get you quite dead yeah?" He shook his head and muttered 'freak' under his breath. That just wouldn't do, now would it? I grinned and pulled up my gun; "Freak? Yeah but at least I'm not a dead man." He looked at me just as I pulled the trigger, fear the last thing in his eyes. The van swerved a bit, I mean I did just startle the driver and all.

"Jesus H. Christ, what the fuck happened?" Said driver decided to ask. "Um, She kind of shot Johnny." The third half of the group said, or was that second half now? I giggled, kind of shot? I thought that was a point blank? "Shot? What the fuck?" Driver man said in a disbelieving tone. "Yep, Shot him dead as a doornail. He was a meanie." The driver didn't say anything else, maybe the shock? They knew I was hired by their boss, but they didn't know I was as deadly as I just showed them.

"Uh, Miss Sophia-what's the gun you used?" At least he was being proper with me, or at least with using my code name, only certain people got to call me by my real name after all. "It's a Kimber Eclipse, a bit heavy for me but hey, I like it." He nodded and for the rest of the ride the van was quite. We stopped at a warehouse and Driver man and the other one hauled Batman's unconscious form into the building.

I was trailing behind making sure we weren't being watched, No way in hell was I going to be caught out by anyone. The boss man wasn't here yet apparently, too bad for him, that meant I could have a little fun. But, we couldn't let him have things to play with either. I fiddled with his belt and growled damn thing was irritating me. "Do you want help Miss Sophia?" I nodded and moved out of the way.

He took a few minutes to get the thing off but he managed it. "Thank you, we wouldn't want him to escape and all." Second nodded and backed off with the thing. "Would you hand me my bag please?" It was next to driver man, he tossed it to me and I pulled out my water bottle. Unscrewing the cap I threw part of it's contents into the bats face. "Hey what are you doing!" Second guy said, I turned with a grin. "Play time?"

The bat made a grunting sound and I turned back around, I knew he put makeup on, to darken the skin around his eyes. It was dripping a little bit, hm-but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it must have been the water resistant stuff. "Hello there batsy!" He shook his head like a dog getting water out of its ears. "Where?" He was still out of it a little, the drugs would keep him confused for a bit more. His mind slower, and his body too.

"Ah, well we can't tell you that now can we?" The driver and second nodded with worried looks on both of them. What were they so worried about? He wasn't going anywhere and he didn't have his belt to help him out either. "Why did you?" Hurt him? Drug him? "I was hired to bring you in and take you out." The driver and second scowled at that. What? Wasn't that why I was hired on? If they were going to cheat me they had another thing coming.

Batman's P.O.V

Water was dripping into my face, what? Where? I didn't know what was going on…what happened? That girl! I had been drugged. But, why did she drug me? "Hey, he's coming around again. See, I told you he would." A young voice called out, the girl…but why? "Good girl, we'll talk about the rest of your pay when you kill him." Pay? Kill? The little girl would be paid to kill me? What the hell was wrong with this world?

I opened my eyes, the girl was sitting on a crate and one of the new mob bosses was leering at me. Great, just what I needed tonight. A mobster trying to kill me again. Didn't they learn? The man grabbed my face, "They said you were bad news, that there would be nothing I could do to hide from you-but look at you! Tied up and useless, and all because of a little girl!" Said little girl looked like she wanted to bash the mobster over his head.

"You won't get away with this." The man chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure I will-She doesn't leave evidence." The girl sighed and spoke up; "I don't leave evidence, but you can't lay a finger on him. Unless you want to wait at least twenty four hours." The man frowned; "Why so long?" She shrugged; "The bruising would be strange unless it wasn't fresh. Then no one would think anything of it." She knew what she was doing then. How long had she been doing this?

"Any other tips while your at it Sophia?" The Mobster asked, Sophia shrugged; "There are ways to leave less bruising than you would normally and to make him suffer without any marks." Jesus, was this kid for real? "Oh? And how would you do that latter one?" Sophia jumped off the crate she'd been sitting on and sauntered up. "Well you could hit here." I couldn't feel her fingers on my suit and she frowned; "You won't be able to get through this armor though. It's too thick."

"Too thick?" The girl nodded; "I barely got the needle in when I drugged him. That suit is good armor, I would say it was Kevlar if not better if there was anything better than kevlar." She was right, they wouldn't be able to touch me with my armor on and that would give them problems. People just couldn't take my armor off-not without a good shock or two. "So, what would you suggest doing?" Sophia shrugged; "There's only a few things to do."

That apparently didn't make the mob boss happy to hear. "Oh? Then why don't you enlighten us?" Sophia sighed and looked at me. "Yeah, but I think he has traps to make sure it doesn't happen." The man scowled at her; "So? I'm sure there are ways to still get under that turtle suit." Sophia nodded; "Yeah, but at what cost?" This wasn't going the way they planned- I checked the rope and found that it was a little slack, I could escape possibly!


End file.
